Steven Kovas
Steven Kovas is one of the main Characters in Pokemon Tabletop, League of Stars. Bio Born and raised in Mauville City, Steven had a relatively happy childhood until his mother passed away when he was 6. While sad at the loss of his mother he along with his father knew she was in a better place. After that his father, a martial arts instructor at a local dojo, began to train Steven in martial arts. Though he didn’t completely lack an education or social interaction, training came first so he learned in his off time and only had a few friends that lived nearby that he meets occasionally. Though he was forced into it at first, he found the training rather enjoyable and began to advance at a pace even his father had difficulty believing. Through training he found a way to better himself beyond what he was the day before and not only physical but mentally as well. He took up reading about different kinds of Pokémon as a hobby of sorts in his off time which evolved into a growing passion for the different moves and abilities each Pokémon are able to use and learn them themselves and how to teach them specific moves in the case of trainers. At around 12 while training near the desert in route 111 he came upon an injured Trapich fighting a Sandshrew and losing though it stood strong even it's situation. It turned worse when a Sandslash arrived so in his adrenaline filled state he charged out into the fray. After scooping up the Trapinch he began to dash towards the city with both pokemon on his heels. Luckily he met his father who along with his Medicham who rescued them both. After healing up the Trapinch he and it bonded over their passion for growing stronger and decided to do it together. When he was 16 Steven began a 2-year journey along with his father around the region to learn new things from other dojos and more about training Pokémon in general along the way. While competing in a tournament he was defeated by the local prodigy Kevin and while disappointed in himself he took it in stride and used it as a new goal to surpass. Sadly, before he was able get a rematch with him his father moved them to the Orcam Region. Though he hopes to find Kevin once again and defeat him. Appearance Steven is physically fit and toned young man. He has spikey black hair and tanned skin and a scar across his right cheek to his lower jaw. He looks similar to what some would call a gang member. If you were to see under his shirt his torso is riddled with scars of various sizes though he likes to keep them covered for the most part. He wears black pants and a red shirt that have been slightly torn, along with a black half jacket, a pair of black fingerless leather gloves and his father's old headband. Personality Steven is a very kind person at heart, though his fathers constant conditioning has placed that heart behind a stoic exterior. He will try to help those really in need without asking anything in return. He like any other person has his limits and lines that shouldn't be crossed and will react to the situation as he sees it be it with physical violence or verbal discussion. He is a reasonable person though and will try to solve most problems that occur without violence when applicable. One of his favorite things is his Meditation time and it irks him greatly if he is interrupted during it. Goals and Other Info * To become stronger and surpass his father and then continue to grow. * To eventually find Kevin again and defeat him * Eventually become both a move tutor and a martial arts instructor Badge Case * Barsal Chakra Badge - Grants the ''Mind Mold ''Ability when worn as an Accessory.. * Eydic Relic Badge - Grants the ''Overcoat ''Ability when worn as an Accessory. Level Progression Pokemon * Kuku, the Trapinch * Reign, the Honedge * Poliwhirl - Sent to Prof. Elm * Jaca, the Fennekin * Lance, the Riolu Special Items * Rare Candy: A blue candy that can offer massive experience to a Pokemon if eaten. Given to by Prof. Elm. * Running Shoes: Grants a help in running across the battlefield if need be.